


En Suspensión

by FujoRed



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: En suspensión, In hell there are no rules, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoRed/pseuds/FujoRed
Summary: ¿Suspensión temporal? Dice no estaba acostumbrado a estar de baja, pero eso sonaba interesante...





	En Suspensión

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, gracias por leer, supongo que así lleno un poco más el fandom con fanfics españoles xD  
> Cualquiera puede saltarse el primer párrafo, es irrelevante.

En esa isla, donde la lógica siempre era aplastada por la codicia y el deseo, cualquiera cuya postura estuviera en el podio del poder podía creerse invencible, imbatible e incluso líder de montones de tierra habitadas por insulsos personajes, totalmente valientes hasta que la vida les enfrentara. En esos tiempos los deseos de la gente eran muy fuertes, ¿y quién mejor para aplacarlos que el diablo? La verdad es que nadie esperaba que el rey del infierno se molestara en queres escucharles... pero, ¡hey! Los engaños y tretas siempre son útiles, y a todos les gusta apostar a ganar, ¿verdad? Y así, sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, en esas tierras se abrió un casino, un casino de juego, dispuesto a conceder los deseos más oscuros que uno pudiera soñar, pero, y por desgracia, todo tenía un precio, y nada era gratis; el diablo era capaz de conceder poder y riquezas, pero también podía quitarlas, y eso se decidía siempre en un juego, siempre impredecible, y siempre engañoso. Muchos apostaban, muchos perdían y otros pocos ganaban, la lógica sería que perdieran todos, pero nunca era buena la mala fama; ¡una locura! ¿quién apostaría contra el oscuro infierno? Nadie, y nadie sabía, salvo los empleados del casino, quién dirigía el local; por eso, muchos lanzaban los dados creyendo apostar un alma inexistente, y cuando la realidad les golpeaba y perdían, salían despavoridos de ese antro.

Dice era el gerente del garito: excelente jugador, habilidoso con la baraja, y sabía perfectamente que el ego junto a una sonrisa aparentemente sincera influía confianza en la gente, lo que a muchos les llevaban a apostar lo que no estaban dispuestos a dar, oh, y esos momentos de incertidumbre se los asignaba como mérito propio; esas pequeñas armas suyas le habían concedido un privilegio terrorífico a ojos de muchos. Había logrado la poca confianza que el diablo podía otorgar a unos seres tan pequeños como ellos. Ahora, toda confianza parecía haberse esfumado, o al menos eso le parecía a Dice; bueno, en realidad solo podía centrarse en que tenía un ojo morado, más morado oscuro de lo que ya era su traje, y su ropa, hecha jirones, ni siquiera sus blancos guantes tenían un aspecto decente, uh, estaba hecho un desastre.

Miró a su alrededor, nada, el garito seguía en pie; le gustase o no, de igual forma debía ir a aclarar ese asunto con el dueño del casino, y en verdad no le agradaba la idea. Se dirigió a la gran torre donde el diablo había decidido alojarse, justo al lado de aquel centro de ocio, Dice siempre supuso que no debía preguntarse el para qué quería el rey del infierno un espacio tan grande para vivir.

Entró, y lo único en lo quería fijarse, a parte del olor a cenizas y azufre que había por el vestíbulo de la torre, era en los últimos clientes de los que tuvo que encargarse: dos niños, hermanos, cuyas almas fueron apostadas por uno de los dos a cambio de riquezas, como uno esperaría, perdieron su apuesta, y entre trámites y más trámites, decidieron hacer lo mismo que él, servir al diablo; a ambos chicos los había recordado de una manera no muy afectuosa, fueron idiotas al pensar que podían librarse de una cosa tan seria como lo era el infierno. En ese punto ya no veía a esos niños, solamente almas corrompidas y rendidas al servicio del juego; antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, ambos hermanos salieron de la sala, aparentemente seguros de cuál era ahora su oficio, lo único inquietante eran las sonrisas que en ningún momento abandonaban sus rostros.

-¿Por qué tan callado? Alégrate, tienes nueva compañía.

Oh, y luego estaba el dueño del casino, el diablo en persona, sentado en su trono al final de la sala.

-Suena como si fuera a tener menos trabajo- observó, intentó arreglar su traje, bajo la mirada burlona de su jefe.

-Si eso crees puedo quitarlos de encima.

-Podrían traer más gente al casino- odiaba tener que discutir en ese momento-, o hacer pagar a los deudores.

-Entonces deberíamos quedarnos con ellos.

-No sería mala idea.

-No suenas convencido- el diablo se levantó, su sonrisa delataba que esa situación le divertía.

-Tampoco hace falta- muy a pesar de que intentaba sonreír levemente, no podía evitar sentirse inferior cuando su jefe había caminado hasta estar delante de él.

-Tiene que doler- comentó el diablo, aunque realmente estaba centrado en la pajarita morada de su lacayo, la cual estaba deshilachada por los bodes-, el ser vapuleado por dos críos.

-Si...

-Pero no te he llamado por esa tontería, tú solito te lo has buscado, pero da mucho pa' hablar.

-Sobre...- intentó hablar el gerente, pero volvió a ser interrumpido. En ese momento sentía que su pajarita estaba siendo tocada, por lo que el diablo debía de estar intentando manipularla.

-Sobre tu estado- resumió-. Voy a ignorar que actuaste por cuenta propia; no solo no acabaste con esos críos, sino que, cuando te derrotaron, camparon a sus anchas por mis propiedades.

Dice no sabía qué decir exactamente, todo lo que había recibido lo bien merecido, y lo sabía.

-Pero tiene gracia- siguió hablando-, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste tan alterado.

-Cansado sería más correcto.

-Eso no importa, tienes muy mala pinta como para seguir en acción por varios días,  tómatelo como si fueran unas vacaciones.

-¿Una suspensión?- se extrañó Dice- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que eso mejore- el diablo acercó una de sus garras al ojo amoratado de su subordinado, señalando lo obvio, al otro, por el contrario, se sentía incómodo, no solo por la cercanía entre ambos, sino porque nunca había tenido una experiencia similar a aquella con su superior-. Me ayudarás con los contratos.

-Trabajo de oficina...- pensó en voz alta el gerente, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios- puede que sea entretenido pero, ¿Quién va a encargarse del resto?

-Esos dos chiquillos no parecen tontos- explicó el diablo, restándole importancia a lo que su lacayo pudiera opinar-, sabrán ingeniárselas, si saben lo que les conviene.

Tal vez era muy confiado el diablo, o tal vez no le importaba demasiado el casino, aunque era cierto que siempre estaba seguro de que nunca podría perder su reino en aquellas islas.

-¿Y cuándo empezamos?

-Cuando te cambies, estás hecho un desastre.

Y el diablo esperó a su lacayo.

...

Uh... letras y más letras, escritas en papeles amarillentos, con pintas de ser muy viejos; parecía que nadie había tocado nunca esos contratos, pues a parte de las manchas de polvo y suciedad, las esquinas rotas del papel dejaban en claro que era un contrato de alma antiquísimo, pero estaba firmado, así que había deuda que reclamar. Dejó de lado ese papel sucio, y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, posada sobre una mesa pequeña; no se le daba bien ese oficio, él era un observador, y amaba el juego...

-¿Cuántos años tiene esta cosa?- preguntó a la ligera.

-Siete años- oyó responder al diablo.

Dice, a pesar de mirar constantemente el contrato sin leerlo, sabía que su jefe, sentado en frente de él, contaba las ganancias del local mientras fumaba; sonaba a cliché, pero esa vieja costumbre del diablo ya no era molestia, el gerente había acabado acostumbrándose al olor de la ceniza en el ambiente.

-¡¿Siete años?! ¿Qué hace aquí un contrato de siete años?

-¿Cuántos años tiene este casino?- y antes de que Dice pudiera responder, fue respondido- Siete años.

-¿Y por qué me has sacado esto?

-No queda más por hacer, las deudas están resueltas, y esos niños parecen divertirse. No creo que quieras jugar ahora a las cartas, teniendo en cuenta que perdiste nuestra última apuesta.

-Nunca apostamos nada.

-No, apostaste tu virginidad- el diablo se centró en el conjunto de billetes, ya los había contado tres veces, pero prefería esconder su sonrisa con el cigarro en su boca; por otro lado le hacía gracia la repentina tos seca se su subordinado.

-¡Nunca apostamos eso!

-Me refería a la integridad- aclaró el superior tras darle una calada a su puro-, me sorprende que reacciones así; tú mismo les dijiste a esas tazas que hicimos una apuesta.

-¡Claro que sorprende!- respondió Dice tras aclararse la garganta- Tal vez me haya ido de la lengua, sí, pero ambos dijimos cosas que no eran verdad.

-Integridad, virginidad... significan lo mismo, depende de cómo lo veas, ¿y qué cosas dicen que no son verdad?

Ambos habían dejado todos los objetos a los que anteriormente estaban prestando atención, y mientras que el gerente intentaba tomar una postura seria, no podía evitar sonreír por todas esas sofismas que se soltaban de vez en cuando.

-Pues, por ejemplo, podría seguir trabajando aún con esto- señaló su ojo de color morado por culpa de un golpe.

-Oh, ¿tan malo estoy siendo contigo?- comentó el diablo, disfrutando hacia dónde iba el rumbo de esa conversación- Otras veces no aprecias tan incómodo.

-"Inútil lacayo" no parece ser un buen piropo, la verdad- intentó reprochar Dice, aunque el diablo parecía ser inamovible en su postura satírica.

-Oh... ¿así que espiando?- apagó su puro en el cenicero que había sobre la mesa, y se levantó- Pensé que te habrías quedado en la entrada.

-Y estuve- aclaró-, pero esos "niñitos" no dejan de fardar, y restregarme lo que supuestamente les dijiste.

-Llevan aquí tres días, ¿y ya te crees todo lo que te dicen? Esperaba otra cosa.

-No creo que mientan, sabiendo quién es superior a ellos- Dice también se levantó, estando frente a frente con el rey del infierno.

-Y lo das por hecho, según veo.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo estos días?! ¡Nada!

Y en menos de lo que pudiera darse cuenta, el tridente del demonio le estaba apuntando, no podía apartarse, estaba firmemente sujetado de la pajarita por una de las garras de su superior; alejarse o intentar zafarse no le parecía una buena idea, y realmente no lo era, el calor repentino que emanaba del tridente le aclaraba muy bien cuál era la opción correcta.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- habló el superior, no era un tono amenazador, pero no rozaba ni de lejos la amabilidad, algo parecido a la prepotencia- Si fueras tan inútil como dices, ¿por qué quiero que sigas aquí?

-Se me dan bien las cartas- respondió Dice, impávido.

-Supongamos que tienes razón- el otro retiró el tridente, lentamente, mientras hablaba-, rey del juego, pero has sido destronado.

-Eso apesta a metáfora- opinó el gerente.

-Uh... lo que sea- cortó el demonio, y la mano que tenía apresada la pajarita de su subordinado fue descendiendo-, hemos trabajado muchos años juntos, y esperaba que no te tomaras tan a pecho lo que dije; te hice cosas peores hace mucho tiempo.

Dice prefería no recordarlo, la confianza del diablo era muy difícil (y cara) de conseguir, pero esas experiencias le habían enseñado que el rencor no merecía la pena. Pasado todo ese infierno, encariñarse con el rey del infierno no era tan difícil, si sabías manejar bien las cartas. Sonrió y dejó de pensar en sus dudas cuando su mano fue envuelta por la de su superior.

-Creo que empieza a gustarme esto de estar en suspensión- comentó el gerente.

-No te acostumbres.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo de "no hay reglas en el infierno"?

-¿Ves como sí que eres útil?

Y no, en ese casino nada era normal.

 


End file.
